


Don’t tell

by Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib/pseuds/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib
Summary: Queenie walks in on something interesting while roaming the castle.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein & Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Don’t tell

Queenie moved around the castle. She had only been there a few days and was still getting used to the grounds. Ever since the amphitheatre, Grindelwald,... Jacob. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the last image she had of him. “Your crazy.” The words echoed in her head. She stopped her walk and sighed. She needed to clear her head. She smiled as she thought. Turning on her heal she headed towards one of her favorite rooms, the library. She had gone there every night since then. It was quite peaceful. She walked down the hall, turning a corner to the library she stopped. The door to the library she noted, was slightly open. This wasn't a big deal of course, Queenie thought. It wasn't going to affect anything but, it was still unusual. She moved towards the door. Grabbing the handle she gently pushed it open. The sight in front of her almost made her burst out in laughter. Grindelwald, the man who had escaped MACUSA, the man who had given hundreds of rallies, the man who was currently the most powerful wizard in the world was on top of a table. He wasn't in his usual coat and suit, but he was stripped of the large coat and was in nothing but his white dress shirt and pants. Of course he still had a black suit vest loosely tied around his lean torso. The top two buttons of his shirt undone, exposing his neck and just barely exposing his collar bones. He was in sleek black dress shoes instead of his usual leather bound boots. Standing in full height, arm full of books. Throwing them at what she could tell was a tarantula. His hair jumped up and down as he chucked them. Making his usually perfectly coiffed hair fall out of place. She said nothing as she watched the tarantula avoid the onslaught of books, Grindelwald frantically throwing them until he ran out. He hadn't had seemed to notice her as he turned on his heel and jumped off the table. She gasped as he leapt off the small high top. He jumped towards one of the shelves and grabbed the rolling ladder on it. She was shocked at the athleticism. Her attention moved back as the high top fell to the ground from the force. She noted just how frantic Grindelwald was as he tumbled up the ladder. She watched as the dark lord reached the top and plopped down. Legs still on the ladder as he stared down at the mess of books and the small spider. Breathing heavily he stared at it. Queenie watched as he stared at the small creature. She looked down at it as well. It hadn't moved since he stopped throwing the books. She watched closely as the small creature moved and Grindelwald scrambled to his feet on the top of the shelf. His head did not reach the top as the roof was quite raised but this entire situation was. Unruly…. Actually quite funny. She couldn't hold it in anymore as she let out a giggle. She realised her mistake as Grindelwalds head snapped towards the noise. She looked up to see Grindelwald staring at her. Oh no she thought. She expected him to be angry at the mocking of his reaction. But she was surprised as he said, “Queenie leave now before it can get you!” She didn't move as she looked back down at the spider and then back up to Grindelwald. Was he serious. She looked up at his face, he looked truly terrified. She thought, was he afraid of spiders. Maybe it wasn't a spider she considered. She thought and then moved. Taking a risk she walked into the room, closing the door behind. She didn't look up at Grindelwald as she spied out a small box on one of the desks. She opened it to make sure it was empty. As it was she moved towards the spider. Walking around the scattered books she reached the spider. She crouched down in front of it. Looking up she saw Grindelwald, he was obviously anxious as he watched her. He shook his head at her action. His hair bouncing from side to side as it shook. As if he was afraid to make a noise in case it angered the spider. Queenie couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she moved the bowl to the floor. Laying it on its side she took the lid and lightly tapped the spider. It moved towards the boat as she continued to tap it. Finally crawling into the box Queenie moved the box right side up and placed the lid on. Encasing the spider into darkness. She smiled at the accomplishment. She looked up at Grindelwald. He looked shocked as he stared at her. He waited a moment before asking. “Can it get out?” Obviously not fully comforted. Queenie nodded and stood up with the box. She rotated it to show all the sides. After that Grindelwald seemed satisfied enough and came down. Walking up to Queenie he said quickly. “Don't tell anyone.”


End file.
